La proie et l'ombre
by Lady Cecilia Cornwell
Summary: Une nuit d'été 1996, une nuit glacée par un brouillard sinistrement familier depuis que les Détraqueurs ont déserté Azkaban. Cinq silhouettes encapuchonnées. Cinq ombres - et lui parmi eux : Rodolphus Lestrange. Cinq ombres. Une proie : Emmeline Vance...


**Titre :** La proie et l'ombre

**Défi** **:** 'Mais non je ne suis pas mort !' – Défi de Novembre 2010 de la communauté HP_Het

**Personnages/****Pairing :** Emmeline Vance/Rodolphus Lestrange. Au second plan Bellatrix/Rodolphus. Mention de Rabastan, Andromeda, Narcissa & Lucius.

**Rating**** :** PG-13

**Nombre de mots** **:** 1000

**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à J.K. Rowling

**A propos du titre ****:** titre du douzième album de la série Yoko Tsuno, écrite et dessinée par Roger Leloup (sûrement construit à partir de l'expression 'lâcher la proie pour l'ombre' : abandonner un avantage réel pour un profit illusoire)

**Note : **écrit pratiquement d'une traite suite à une conversation enthousiaste avec Felisoph sur Papotus, l'Ordre du Phénix et Madame Bovary. Merci à Flaubert donc, à qui je dois d'avoir écrit sur cet inhabituel pairing.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**La proie et l'ombre**

Rien d'autre qu'un brouillard filandreux, sinistrement familier depuis que les Détraqueurs ont déserté Azkaban.  
Rien d'autre.  
Rien.  
Pas une silhouette, pas une ombre, pas un mouvement : rien d'autre que le brouillard qui s'étiole et se meurt dans l'immobilité mortifère de cette fraiche soirée d'été.

Cinq silhouettes encapuchonnées.  
Longue cape sombre et masque impassible. Baguette au poing et haine au cœur.  
Cinq silhouettes qui attendent leur heure, tapies, qui attendent l'heure, sans bruit, qui attendent leur proie, ici, et leur cœur en bat d'impatience et d'émoi.

Et lui parmi eux.

Rodolphus Lestrange.  
Fils ainé, adoré, adulé.  
Héritier.  
Dans son ombre, Rabastan. De l'avis de tous, notamment du sien, Rabastan ne vit qu'à travers lui. Pitoyable reflet sans consistance. Indolent et faible comme peuvent l'être les cadets que quelques années rapprochent d'un frère ainé trop admiré, trop admirable.  
Seulement, des ombres, Rodolphus en a le cœur rempli.

Il y a Bella. Si belle. Si femme – sa femme. Si folle. Pas de lui, hélas. D'une cause qui les dépasse désormais. Et à propos de laquelle parfois, lorsque tombe la nuit et que surgissent les fantômes, il doute.  
Bella, qui n'est plus sienne depuis longtemps. Chambre commune mais rêve à part. Azkaban ensuite, qui a dressé entre eux les murailles givrées de la froide folie et de l'indifférence glacée. Et depuis rien. Il n'est plus à ses yeux, plus rien qu'une ombre, rien à ses yeux.  
Rage !  
Désespoir...

Des souvenirs jaunis, flétris par le temps. Le temps de l'innocence.

Il se souvient d'Andromeda, dont Bella était si proche. Sublimement Black toutes les deux jusqu'au bout du sourire de connivence étincelant de morgue.  
Le choc de sa trahison soudain : un Né-Moldu, comment a-t-elle pu ? Hérésie ! Et lui d'assister impuissant à cette aube nouvelle, où les deux étoiles jumelles déchirent le firmament et s'éloignent l'une de l'autre à jamais.

Et la petite Narcissa. Si gracieuse. Ravissante poupée de porcelaine aux larges boucles dorées comme les blés ensoleillés. Bien trop blonde pour être une Black parait-il : que lui importe ? Il ne voit que ses yeux.  
Bleus.  
Merveilleux.  
Fous amoureux.  
Et l'amour qu'il lit dans ses yeux, l'amour qu'il lit dans les yeux de Lucius, le rend fou. Rien de tel dans ceux de son épouse, rien, et cela le rend fou. Fou !

Parfois, dans le silence crispé du Manoir endormi, quand l'odeur de la sueur, du sang et des larmes s'estompe, il se laisse aller à rêver. Cette chevelure dorée, il s'imagine la délier, y glisser les doigts, enfouir son visage dedans. Et crier le nom de Bella en maudissant le ciel.  
Cette longue et douce chevelure dorée... Qui presse amoureusement un visage illuminé de beaux yeux trop clairs pour être ceux de son épouse.  
Il se laisse aller à rêver.  
La faire plier, la violenter, la ravir contre sa volonté et entendre le plancher craquer sous le poids de leurs corps !  
...

Las.  
Le jour se lève et Rodolphus doit soigneusement cloisonner son esprit. Trop d'Occlumens avertis autour de lui pour qu'il prenne le risque de désirer autre chose que la victoire du Lord.

Ce bâtard de Rogue par exemple.  
Ce misérable cloporte.  
Ce Sang-Mêlé.

C'est lui qui a vendu Emmeline Vance.

Comme gage de sa loyauté envers le Lord. Qu'il prétend !  
Et de livrer sans sourciller le nom d'un membre de l'Ordre.  
Un nom qui résonne au loin dans l'esprit de Rodolphus... Mais sa mort n'en sera pas plus douce pour autant.

D'autant que Bella est là.  
Elle est de toutes les fêtes, et lui avec. Il est son ombre. Ombre damnée, condamnée, condamnée à marcher dans ses pas ensanglantés pour tenter – pathétique ! – de veiller à ce que les ténèbres de la folie ne l'engloutissent tout à fait, frénétiquement enthousiaste qu'elle est à y plonger de son plein gré.  
Faiblesse coupable de tenir à elle plus qu'elle ne tient à lui. Folie furieuse de constater qu'elle ne tient plus à lui du tout surtout. Faible et furieux... Pathétique.

Bella. Lui. Et trois autres  
A cinq ils ne seront pas de trop pour l'attaquer par surprise, n'est-ce pas ?

Fracas. Bris. Cris.  
Corps impatients et cœurs battant la chamade.  
Ombres avides.  
Proie.

La pénombre ne lui laisse entrevoir qu'une longue silhouette sombre, sitôt engloutie par les ténèbres. De sa voix il ne perçoit que les accents de rage désespérée.  
Quelques pas, encore, tandis que les autres déjà se donnent corps et âme à ce combat qui n'en est pas un. Une mise à mort. Et au-dehors le croissant de lune glisse entre les nuages comme pour ne point être complice.

Soudain il la voit.  
Et ce qu'il voit, cette chevelure blonde dans l'éclat aveuglant des baguettes, lui porte un coup au cœur. Ses sens s'enflamment. Son esprit s'embrase. Ses yeux brûlent soudain d'un feu affolant, farouche, furieusement dévorant.  
Ce qu'il voit il le veut.  
Il la veut.

Les sortilèges pleuvent, les hurlements fusent, et déjà Bella lance des Doloris à en perdre la tête.

Bella.  
Insoutenable objet de désir.

A son tour maintenant !  
Dans le silence assourdissant d'une violence au firmament, ses pas le mènent jusqu'à la pauvre petite chose recroquevillée qu'il soulève et traine à l'écart, son ombre de géant l'avalant toute entière.

Dans les yeux embués de larmes de douleur, une haine sans nom. Lui, rictus hautain et regard victorieux, s'approche, tout près, approche ses lèvres, tout contre, et savoure.

Le goût du sang. Le goût ferreux du sang aux lèvres encore chaudes de cette vie qui s'enfuit ! Délice enivrant, vivant et palpitant. Si violent et si doux à la fois. Alors que Bella... Azkaban a glacé son corps autant que son esprit.  
Dans les cheveux blonds poisseux de peur il glisse ses doigts.

Déjà il recule, et dans les yeux clairs lit l'incrédulité horrifiée.  
Bref et intense.  
Baiser mortel.

_Emma..._

Un éclair vert, et sur le parquet s'étalent sans bruit et sans vie les longues mèches dorées que la douleur et le déshonneur n'auront pas eu le temps de ternir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alors ? Votre avis ? ^^


End file.
